Test of the Tested
'Test of the Tested '''was the second episode of ''Fillmore! to be produced and the second to air. It was originally broadcast on September 21, 2002. Premise It's time for the S.A.T.T.Y. 9 Aptitude Test, and the students of X are freaking out. Then someone dressed as beloved mascot Lobstee the Lobster steals the completed tests! Fillmore and Ingrid need to work fast to find the culprit, or everyone will be forced to take the test a second time! But between protesters and panicked test-takers finding a suspect won't be easy, especially since Ingrid thinks the real crime may be the test itself. Synopsis Act 1 During the day of the S.A.T.T.Y. 9 Aptitude Test, Ingrid is praised by Mr. Collingwood for her performance. She then leaves the room as a paranoid Seth Crissie confides in Collingwood. Outside, she bumps into Enid Quintara, an ardent anti-SATTY 9 protester. At the HQ, Ingrid confides in Fillmore her sympathy towards the students who are afraid of the SATTY 9, and then the conversation shifts to Ingrid's knowledge of Fillmore getting her a scooter for her birthday. Meanwhile, a stranger dressed up as Lobstee the Lobster, X's mascot, attacks Collingwood and snatches the box of SATTY 9 answer scripts from him. Fillmore and Ingrid receive the call and spring into action. They check out the boys' locker room, only to find Elliot Funston, Lobstee's alter ego, bound using a Chinese finger trap and gagged with a football helmet. Principal Folsom arrives during the investigation and gives the Safety Patrol 48 hours to find the culprit responsible and recover the answer sheets lest everybody is forced to retake the SATTY 9, but not before praising Ingrid's performance during the test. Act 2 Outside, Fillmore and Ingrid spot recalcitrant con artist Augie Samson sneaking out a box. They give chase and all three of them end up in the lake. Fillmore and Ingrid find out that Augie was stealing tartar sauce from the cafeteria. Augie tips the duo off about Seth and his possible connection to the theft. Fillmore and Ingrid bump into Seth at the Egg Rollery. Seth makes a break for it, and they give chase, bumping into Elliot, who is buying a bouquet of chrysanthemums. Seth stops at a lift bridge, and Ingrid catches up to him. Ingrid tries to reason with Seth, who argues that he had been stuck in Collingwood's prep class just for the SATTY 9. Ingrid hesitates for a while, and Seth attempts to cross the bridge. However, Ingrid snaps out of it and begins to give chase again, but Fillmore has already caught Seth. The two arrest him. Back at HQ, Fillmore reprimands Ingrid for her hesitation, but Ingrid tells him about Seth's numerous talents, which nobody can see in the SATTY 9. Fillmore tells her that there are people protesting against the SATTY 9, and reminds her that they have a job to do. They and Vallejo interrogate Seth, who reveals that he had been cheating on the SATTY 9. Act 3 The investigation is interrupted by Folsom, who calls Fillmore, Ingrid and Vallejo to her office. She warns them that they are now left with 12 hours to complete their mission and informs them that X is planning to reinstate the SATTY 9 in case they fail their mission. She then relieves Ingrid of duty and sends her for pre-test counselling with Fillmore's reluctant approval. During the counselling session, Ingrid hears the angry complaints from the students about their papers being stolen. Meanwhile, Fillmore, Danny, Anza and Tehama find the Lobstee costume abandoned outside and Fillmore puts it on. He tries to sneak into the boys' locker room but is unable to fit into the narrow window. Then he finds a piece of Elliot's ripped underwear hanging inside. Ingrid overhears Enid shouting outside the counselling room and sneaks out to follow her. Her cover is blown by Elliot who greets her. Ingrid talks to Enid, who rants about the hypocracy and discrimination of the SATTY 9. Ingrid replies that she has just seen that a few students truly want to take and pass the SATTY 9 and they deserve justice as well. Enid reveals that she was in an after-school session at the time of the theft and opens her locker, revealing a bouquet of chrysanthemums sent by her secret admire which makes her feel warm inside. Ingrid realises that they are the same chrysanthemums Elliot had bought during the chase with Seth. Fillmore and Ingrid realise that Elliot is Enid's secret admirer and stole the answer scripts, knowing that everyone will be forced to retake the test, resulting in an uproar leading to more students supporting Enid, and that he ditched his costume and bound and gagged himself to make it look like he was being framed. Ingrid corners Elliot while riding a new scooter that Fillmore has indeed bought for her. Elliot trips her using his candy, but is pursued by Fillmore who is still wearing the Lobstee costume. Fillmore catches up to him with a floor waxer, but ends up damaging the costume and destroying the floor waxer. Ingrid corners Elliot, and he is arrested. The SATTY 9 test scripts are recovered, and Elliot wins Enid's affections despite facing suspension. Vallejo is outraged to hear that Fillmore has wrecked the Lobstee costume and floor waxer, but it is too late: Fillmore and Ingrid have already clocked out. Fillmore apologises to Ingrid about having to give her her scooter earlier before her birthday. Despite everything that has happened, Ingrid nonetheless feels that the world is still better off without the SATTY 9, and shows Fillmore a large banner which she has placed on top of the school's main entrance. They decide to grab some lunch, and leave. The episode ends with a shot of the banner, which reads: "Ingrid Third says: The real crime is the SATTY 9!" Characters Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season One